We found love in a heartless place!
by goldsworthymainbitch
Summary: Fiona and Eli are FINALLY dating would he be the same as he was with Clare or will Fiona even care?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story off I just like to point out the fact that this is ****FAN**** fiction and I'm a ****FAN**** I know Fiona ****IS NOT**** bisexual but it's ALWAYS good to have a created opened mind.(:**

Fiona P.O.V~

I stepped out of Eli's car and he guided me to his house. He said he had a surprise for me what could it be? 'Happy finding out you're not a lesbian and we dated for a week!' No, Eli is not THAT crazy.

"Open your eyes." he said still holding my hand I opened my eyes and it was so-so AMAZING! "Thank you, Eli!" we hugged and then he kissed me on the cheek. "Nothing you would ever expect from a guy like me, right?" he smirked. I love that little smirk. "No I would have not expected this." I giggled and hugged him again we took a seat at his table and began eating. Flower petals everywhere and amazing food I didn't even picture him making me. After we finished eating we walked up stairs and talked for awhile. I decided to stay the night and I can't stand being all alone all the time with Declan off to college and Momma Coyne in New York, I wanted to stay with Eli.

"Here you can wear these for the night." he said handing me his shorts and his Dead Hand shirt. "I'll wait for you till your done changing." he said closing the door. I felt so comfy being in Eli's room putting on his warm shirt and shorts. "I'm finished" I said opening the door "How do I look?" I put my hands on my hips and twirled around for him giggling. "You look…so fine." he said chuckling and licking his lips. He walked into his room and started taking off his shirt "Uh…I'll give you some privacy." I rushed out to the hall way and closed his door just then he opened his door again "It's okay, Fi. I don't have feminine body parts like you." he laughed and pulled me back into his room.

I felt like covering my eyes cause his shirt was STILL off! But he's my boyfriend...right? I guess I'm just not use to this boyfriend stuff. I sat on his bed and he turned on the TV. and then sat next to me "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" I couldn't stop staring at his chest! Oh my god! "Uh-um…" I quickly looked up to his green eyes and his crooked smile he chuckled "What are you looking at?" he smiled at me. "Uh...nothing. Yeah, we can watch a movie." Eli rolled off the bed. He's such a goofball but MY goofball. He grabbed the remote and turned to me "So what do you want to watch? A chick flick?" he looked back at the TV. and went to the movie section then he turned back to me as I responded "No we could watch a scary movie…you known since it's almost Halloween." He raised his eyebrow and then smiled. "Oh yeah, are you going to be my Sally to my Jack?" he said while starting the movie I gulped this is so cute…couple costumes! "Yeah, I'll take up that offer." I smiled and then the movie started he jumped on the bed next to me "What movie did you pick?" I said pushing my eyebrows together "Scream 4, tell me if it's to scary for you and I'll just turn it off." he laughed and turned his face back to the TV "I'm NO scary cat!" I laughed like a doofus.

"We'll just see about that as the movie goes on." he smirk. I moved up towards the headboard on his bed and he followed. Through out the movie I try not to get to scared but I did. I held on to his arm and squeezed it take when I got really scared "I'm sorry." Then thunder hit and I screamed as the lights went out I herd Eli laughing at me "You are so cute." I felt him climb off the bed "Eli, what are you doing?" then I seen a small light flick up "Found it." I just seen his smirk in the small light. "Do you want to come with me because you look very scared." he said laughing at me "I rushed out of his bed and grabbed his free arm

"You know me so well, Goldsworthy." We slowly walked down the stairs making sure I didn't fall and then went down to the basement "Wait right here, I don't want any monsters to eat you." I made a goofy smile but thank god he didn't see it then he did see it as the lights turned back on "I had to fight off the monsters to reach the switch." I laughed then looked down at his hand and I noticed it was bleeding and bloody red "Oh my god, Eli your hand!" I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back up stairs "Oh motherly Fiona I like it." I rolled my eyes then smiled to myself. I led him to the bathroom up stairs "Eli, this is not funny! You are hurt!"


	2. Lets do something!

I opened his hand to show him "Stay still do you know where the rubbing alcohol is?" I said with one brow raised he pointed to his room "It should be on my dresser." I walked to his room and looked around his dresser for the bottle I finally found it. Then I noticed his therapist journal I flipped it opened to any page and I seen my name _'I like her…Fiona. But I don't want to screw it up like I did with Clare. I know I'm messed up in the head but can't ONE thing go right for me.' _"Fi, did you find it?"

I herd Eli yell and I quickly closed the journal and rushed out to the hallway "Yeah…here it is." I said waving the bottle in the air. I got out the cotton balls and poured a little bit of alcoholon one cotton ball then dabbed it on Eli's palm. I could tell it sting him but it didn't really care. "All better." I smiled then wrapped it up with a bandage. "Have you ever thought of being a doctor?" I laughed "That's gross, Eli. I mean I could get sick! Or even catch cancer!" he chuckled after me "Then why are you cleaning up this palm blood?" he smirked and raised his eyebrows "…You have special blood.." I giggled. "But does it hurt anymore?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "Not as much, Doctor Coyne."

I playfully slapped Eli's arm "Ouch." then he smirked again. He got up and wrapped his arm around me then we walked back to his room. We sat down on the bed and I layed down on my side he rolled over next to me "You are so beautiful." I blushed. "And you handsome." I playfully tapped his nose. I kissed him with no warning sticking my tongue into his mouth starting a war between our tongues. I pushed my body closer to him he grabbed my back he rolled me over pinning my hands over my head. I arched my back slightly then a I made a soft moan he nibbled on my neck leaving me little red spots across my neck I lifted one arm up and lightly dragged my finger tips down his torso. Then he went back up to my lips playing tug of war with my bottom lip.

I rolled us over so I was top and I whipped my hair to the side and then went straight towards Eli's neck. I herd him moan and I knew he was trying to cover it I giggled. "Someone is my little feisty vampire." he whispered into my ear. I smirked. He grabbed the two strings on my shorts and pulled them so I could lean towards him again. I kissed him again and felt a smirk come upon his face I explored his chest and made it down to his boxers I slipped them off like butter and that's when he flipped me over and my shorts and shirt came off as well. Now I was just in my panties and he was in his…NOTHING! He kissed me going up to my breast the off came my panties! He adjusted himself and slipped his length into me "Eli…" I moaned he grabbed the blankets and threw it over us. I giggled and I'm pretty sure he was smiling. "Go…Eli…Go!" I said rushing him to go faster. He went faster and I was breathing like I just came home from a four hour jog. I herd Eli moan and slow down for a bit "Elllliiii…" I bit my inner lip. He let out a big breath.

The next morning I woke up and Eli wasn't there I quickly threw my clothes on Then ran down stairs and my eyes widen "Eli, you have to stop making me fancy food." I laughed and walked closer to the table he walked over and placed the syrup on the table I sat down "This all looks so yummy!" Eli smiled in relive "Im glad you like it." He got back up and gave me a knife for my pancakes "Don't cut yourself, princess!" I looked up with a straight face at him "Eli, you already know I don't like it when you call my 'princess' it makes me think im that ugly green ogre, Princess Fiona from Sherk!" He laughed at my frustration "Okay, im sorry. But you are NOTHING like her so you don't have to think that you have so many qualities she DOESN'T have for example-" I quickly go up and cut his sentence with a kiss. "Did that shut you up?" Eli nodded his head and chuckled "I guess it did." he smirked. Always! When I see that crooked smile I just want to kiss it right off his face! "Fiona, I have a proposal." My face got worried "What-what do you mean?" I said looking down at my leftover pancakes "PARIS!" his green eyes widen and I looked up. "So I know now its summer and all and we really haven't gone out of Toronto so…I was thinking we can go to Paris. I know how you like it so much." he smiled. I made a goofy grin on my face. "Paris?"

I try not to over force my smile but I did. "Are you serious, Eli?" he nodded his head and slicked his bangs back "Dead…serious…" I smiled and ran up to him and gave him a big hug as tight as I could "I guess you like this idea?" he chuckled. "YES. Eli! That's like the best idea EVER! I haven't been there in so long!" I gave him a big kiss on the lips. I walked over to my chair and sat back down "Eli, but wait what are your parents going to say? Are they going to let you go to Paris?" I said playing with my fingers. "Yeah, I mean they are on vacation too. And I have been telling them I was going to go with you." I blushed. Eli talks about me! "Okay, so when are we leaving?" Eli placed the plane tickets on the table and slid them to me.


End file.
